Beauty and the Beast
by The U.B.F.O
Summary: Twin sisters come to Ouran High School, but then they both become indebted to the host club on their first day! Along with the club, they must put on a musical to raise money. A story of romance, friendship, and forbidden love...
1. Chapter 1

It was our first day of going to our new school- Ouran High School. Me and my sister, that is. We're twins but we look nothing alike. I have light brown curly hair and blue eyes and she has wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

We were wandering around the school trying to find a place to study but there was no where quiet enough or empty enough. Finally we reached music room 3 and when the door opened we were greeting with rose petals flying all around.

"Welcome!"

There before us stood seven attractive- who am I kidding they were gorgeous- young men. But one of them wasn't a man, I recognized her from elementary school. But why was she wearing the guy's uniform? Her expression of shock and worry that crossed her face when she recognized us told me I shouldn't ask right now.

But my sister ran up to her. "Haruhi! I haven't seen you in FOR-EVER." Haruhi smiled. "May!" she turned to face me, "and Dawn! How are you?"

My sister May was always more outgoing than me but I stepped up to see my old friend. I smiled, "it's a suprise seeing you here, I didn't know you went here."

Haruhi nodded. "I'm here on scholarships, what about you?"

"Our parents inherited a large amount of money and were able to send us here and our brother to university."

"HARU-CHAN! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" A tiny blonde boy jumped on Haruhi's back and I noticed everyone was staring at us. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden, since I'm shy and I hate attention being on me.

A taller, quite beautiful blonde guy draped his arms over both me and May. "Mymymy, what two beautiful specimen of women we have here." I shrunk myself up to try and slip away, but May stepped away, slapping his hand. "Who do you think you are?!" she said. He looked sad and turned away, a tear in his eye. "Oh, I'm am truly sorry princess. Where are my manners?" he spread his arms wide and bowed, "my name is Tamaki Suoh, what are yours"

Haruhi pulled him away. "Tamaki, these are friends from back when I went to elementary school, Dawn and May. They're twins you know."

"oh! Haruhi's friends are always welcomed here!" Tamaki exclaimed!

Before I knew it we were sitting on a couch next too Haruhi and across from the rest of the host club. We looked quite out of place, since they were in their uniforms. Although we could afford to go to this school, the uniforms were still quite expensive. Besides, neither May or I liked yellow. So instead, I was wearing a turquoise cardigan over a white tank top, baggy jeans, and hiking boots with my hair done up in a ponytail. May was wearing a grey and black striped sweater over a high-necked black shirt, a short black skirt over leggings, and hightop black and grey converse with her hair down. Whereas the hosts were all wearing the male's blue blazer and dress pants. The small blonde one from earlier was named Honey, and he was currently sitting on the shoulders of the tallest member of the host club, Mori, who was apparently his cousin but they looked nothing alike. Then there were these red-headed twins who seemed very sarcastic and incest-y. Then there was the final member of the host club Kyouya, who was tall with dark hair and he had glasses since he's the megane (glasses person) character.

Honey came up to us saying in a really happy voice, "Hey! May, Dawn! Do you guys like cake?" A glazed look came over me since I love sweets so much. "Oh, I simply adore cake, it's so delicius." But May shook her head, "I don't really like sweets."

Honey looked at May sadly for a moment, the turned to me and grabbed my hand. "well, Dawn, come with me!" So I left with Honey, and Mori followed behind. We went to a table and sat down and we got served tea and cake.

"So, Dawn." Honey looked at me expectingly. "What's it like to be a commoner?"

I answered as best I could while absentmindedly eating the strawberries off my cake. "Well, sometimes it's tough. My parents both work full time just to support me and my family. I have three other siblings besides May, so it's hard for them. We all have to do chores as well as our schoolwork, to make things easier for them." I explained.

Honey nodded, understanding what I was saying, but I could tell he couldn't really imagine what it was like, since he was so rich. By this time, I had finished all the strawberries on my plate and was just fiddling with the fork. I started picking at the cake, but not as eagerly as I had eaten the strawberries.

As I was eating, Mori placed a strawberry on my plate. I looked up at him, surprised. He kept putting the strawberries from his cake onto mine, and when he noticed I was looking at him, he simply said, "You like strawberries." I nodded, blushed, and looked down at my plate, smiling. "U-um... thank you."  
"Un."

Honey had been gobbling away his cake, but suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! I'm out of tea!"

Mori rose to get more, but I stood up quicker. "Oh, I'll get it," I insisted. He nodded slowly and sat back down. I went into the back room to get more. I paused while filling up the teapot. _Mori's kinda cute, huh..._ I smiled, and then shook my head as I realzied what I was thinking.

I hurried back, but I think I might have been doing a bit too fast... I tripped right as I was reaching the table. Mori was quick to act and he caught me before I hit the ground, but the teapot wasn't so lucky. It fell with a crash, scattering pieces of broken china and hot tea all over the clubroom floor.

My face was frozen in a look of terrified despair. _Oh, no..._

--

MAY'S POV

So Dawn left with the short, annoying kid and the strong and silent guy. I was left with the four-eyes, Prince-Egotisticle, and the crazy twins. Oh and Haruhi, of course.

Tamaki started asking about my life as a commoner but Kyouya interrupted him. "We're about to open the host club to the rest of the school soon, we'd best prepare."

The host club dispersed to do preparations so I got a chance to talk with Haruhi. "Why are you dressed like a dude? I mean, like... you're really pretty, you shouldnt hide your gender."

Haruhi shook her head. "Well, I broke a vase when I first came here, and now Kyouya has me working as a host to pay them back. No one outside the host club except for this one guy knows I'm actually a girl." I nodded, it made sense.

"So which one is it?" She frowned, "Which one what?" I jokingly punched her arm. "You know! Which one do you like?"

She looked embarrased, so even though she denied liking anyone I knew she did. I thought about it for a moment. Mori was too quiet, Kyouya was too mean, Honey was too childish, and the twins seemed to only be into themselves.... so that left... "HYou like Tamaki, don't you!" I accused. Her eyes grew wide. "Wh-wh-what? O-of course not... he's so... um... not my type?" I shook my head. "You like him, don't deny it."

She sighed. "So maybe I like him a little... just a little though!"

I smiled. Not even ten minutes, and I had figured out who she liked. I've always had the talent of being able to guess secrets.

Then Haruhi had to go and prepare for the club opening, so I was left to wander around. I looked over at my sister Dawn. She seemed really happy eating cake so I didn't want to crash her little tea party. I noticed there were a bunch of paintings hanging on the wall. I browsed through them and stopped at a very interesting one. It was really beautiful, but unlike the others, it didn't have a name of who painted it. I puzzled for a few minutes.

"Do you like that painting?"

I jumped and turned around quickly. Kyouya was standing behind me, also looking at the painting. "I painted it, you know." He said casually. I looked at it again- he painted that? It was amazing, like a professional artist had painted it. I looked back at him in shock. "That's amazing! You have a real talent, I bet you're going to become an artist once you graduate?"

He laughed. "Of course not. My parents would never approve." He started walking along the edge of the room, looking at the other paintings. I followed him, unable to accept the fact that he wouldn't do something just because his parents didn't like it. "What do you mean? But you LIKE painting, right? So why should it matter what--"  
And that's when I tripped. I couldn't blame it on anyone other than myself since I had ended up just tripping over my own feet; both me and Dawn were very clumsy. But when I tripped, the tea I was holding spilt all over the painting in front of me.

At the exact same moment, I heard a huge crash. I slowly looked over, across the room, and saw Dawn in Mori arms, and a huge mess of china and tea on the floor. Her face masked mine with a look of dread, and as our eyes met I figured that she must have dropped it.

Kyouya loomed over me, an evil smirk on his face. He really did look like an Evil Prince. "That painting was a masterpiece, you know..." his glasses shone. "Worth a fortune."

I gulped. This could not be good.


	2. Chapter 2

(Dawn's POV)

Once again I found myself next to my sister and sitting across from the host club. Kyouya was writing on his clipboard and using a calculator simultaniusly. The room was dead silent. Hunny and Haruhi were watching us, worried. Tamaki was pacing the floor. Anxious because Haruhi was anxious.

Finally Kyouya spoke. "Dawn."  
I jumped at the sound of my name. "Y-yes?"  
"The damages you caused... total $1000." He stared at me as he said this. I gulped knowing we couldn't pay that. What kind of teapot is worth that much, anyways!?  
Then he turned to May. "You, on the other hand..." he pushed up his glasses, "The painting was worth much more. It's worth is about $250 000." We both gasped, and I knew her heart was pounding as much as mine.  
Kyouya barely hesitated in stating what we already knew. "I understand that your family is not rich. Therefore, I understand you will not be able to rely on your family's finances to pay this back. So, I have a solution. A fairly easy one, too. You two... will work at the host club."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was suddenly yelling at once. Two new hosts, and girls at that! Everyone already knew we were girls, so unlike Haruhi, we couldn't possibly pass off as guys. "Quiet down!" said Kyouya. He wasn't yelling, but his voice was clearly heard throughout the din.  
He sighed. "Let me explain. We have a huge, untapped money source at our fingertips... that being the male population of the school. These two girls are far from plain, and I think they could bring in quite the audience. Their deal will be like Haruhi's- once they get enough clients, they will be released from the host club. But until then..." his glasses gleamed. "They work for us."

Everyone seemed to accept this with little argument- Although Tamaki insisted that his "darling Haruhi" be known as a girl as well; until Kyouya pointed out that they would get into huge trouble for such a deception. Tamaki fell quiet for a short time, then continued with his excitment. I shared a look with May. I could see in her eyes that she didn't want to do this (she HATES wearing dresses, but they had already agreed to providing the uniforms for us) but we couldn't say anything. How else would we pay them back? It would be impossible if we didn't agree.

The host club had to open, so we left. Kyouya was already planning on advertising our being part of the host club, and we were to start the next day. As we were walking home we were both lost in thought.  
"The host club, huh..." mused May. "Well, I wouldn't have ever expected that. But what a jerk, that Kyouya is! He's got such a stick up his ass!" she fumed.  
I tilted my head in mild confusion. "Really? I thought you rather liked him."  
She glared. "Well, maybe a first..." she confessed, "but even after that short time, anyone could tell that he's a... a jerk! Making us work for the host club..."  
I put my hand on her shoulder. "May, you know there's no other solution. We have to... I'm not happy about it either."  
She scoffed at me. "Aren't you? What about that Mori guy, huh? You seemed to look at him a lot- and how you just happened to fall into his arms!"  
I quickly removed my hand. "I... That's not..." I could feel my face distorting, scrunching up. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I was always more sensetive than May, and she always had the shorter temper. She would yell, and I would cry. Even if she wasn't yelling at me.

"Oh... I'm sorry Dawn, I shouldn't have said that... I'm just... well, shocked. And a bit upset." She thought for a moment. "Let's not tell kaa-san, ok? Not unless we absolutely have to."  
I nodded. Mom didn't need more worries right now. With our Dad having recently left her, and us along with our brothers... she had enough on her plate.

-----

(May's POV)

The next morning, we awoke to find a pakage on our doorstep. Opening it up, we found two frilly uniforms, only instead of the usual ugly yellow colour, one was scarlet and the other was a deep blue. I found a note on top adressed to both of us. It read:

_To May and Dawn,_

Inclosed are two custom-made uniforms. The red one is May's, and the blue one is Dawn's. Tamaki got the headmaster's permission to alter the uniforms, and the twins assured me that these colours would look best on the two of you, so I hope they're right. Please wear them today and report to the club room after your classes. That is all.

_-Kyouya Ootori_

We both sweat-dropped. It read like a military transmission, it was so formal. Mom had already gone to work, so we didn't need to worry about her finding out where we got the uniforms from. We changed into the dresses (I was complaining the entire time, dresses are so troublesome!) and then we walked our two little brothers to school- one to the elementary school, the other to the middle school. Our older brother was already in university, and he lived on the campus.

When we got to school, a large number of girls greeted us, fawning over our uniforms. I also noticed some of the guys staring at us while trying to be inconspicuous. I frowned and hurried to classes, urdging Dawn to do the same. She didn't notice the boys looking at us with such longing and hopefulness, she was pretty dense sometimes.

At lunch, we sat by ourselves, trying to avoid the host club until nesessary. They didn't seem to be looking for us, so we were safe for a little while anyways. What I didn't count on was the guys approaching us. Some stuttered a "hello" as they past, others were so bold as to come up and introduce themselves, some went as far as asking if they could join us. Soon we had quite the crowd, but luckily lunch couldn't last forever.

The afternoon classes went by too quickly and soon it was time for us to go to the clubroom.

The hosts welcomed us with open arms. Tamaki being as extravegent as always, and I couldn't help but notice Dawn and Mori share a shy smile. I smiled to myself. I could see their love begining, even if they couldn't.

Tamaki quickly debreifed us on how the host club functions (with more than one correction and clarification from Kyouya) and then it was time. Our first experience as hosts was about to begin.

Tamaki flashed a smile. "It's business time."


	3. Chapter 3

(Dawn's POV)

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Kyouya was walking over to the clubroom door to unlock it- our first day of being hostess was about to begin. Thousands of thoughts were running through my head. What if no one requests me or May? What if many people do, and I end up hurting them? What if-

"Welcome!"

I gulped. The Host Club was officially opened for the day. My eyes widened as I saw how many people were lined up. Most were girls, but there were also a lot of boys... Kyouya really knows how to get the word out. I shot a glance at Mori. He noticed me looking worriedly at him, and he gave me a kind, reassuring smile that said, "Don't worry. You can do this." I returned with a small smile. I was still nervous, but that gave me a little confidence.

Before I knew it, I was seated across from two second year boys, my first customers. One had short, light brown hair with green eyes and the other had longer, dark hair with brown eyes. "So you actually have to do work, like wash dishes and crap?" asked the darker haired one, Keiji, I think his name was. I nodded.  
"Y-yes..." I looked down at my hands. "It's hard, since me and my sister have to take care of the rest of our family." I looked up to see both looking quite concerned about me. I smiled. "But I don't mind. It can be fun! Especially cooking."  
That made them both smile. The lighter haired one, Taro, said, "That's so amazing. Even when I lived abroad I always had people to do everything for me. You're amazing!" He grinned at my blush. "I-I'm not that amazing, all commoners do that."

Then it was time to change customers, so they stood up as they said goodbye. As they were leaving, Taro turned back and handed me a slip of paper. Surprised, I looked at it. "My email," he said, smiling. "Add me to your contacts, ok?" I nodded, though I was unsure. He seemed like an ok guy, but were all of my customers going to ask me to add them?

It turned out that not many did, though a few gave me their phone number and told me to call them. Almost everyone asked the same questions- what was it like being a commoner? How did I bear it?

Thankfully, the day was over quickly and soon enough, we were closing. May flopped beside me on the couch. "I'm beat! I thought it would never end" she complained. Kyouya appeared behind her. "It's not over yet, I'm afraid. You two are in charge of closing up today." "WHAAAAT!?" May started arguing with Kyouya, her voice getting louder while his remained cool and calm. I watched the two bicker and chuckled softly to myself. Kyouya then gave us intructions of what to do, and the rest of the host club left. May sighed, "Well, we had better get started. I'll take the garbage out to the dumpster, can you start tidying the room?" I nodded, this was similar to what we did at home aswell.

Once May had left the room, I started singing. I love to sing but I'm really shy, so I only sing when I'm alone.

_This is wrong but I can't help but feel like_  
_There ain't nothing more right babe?_  
_Misty morning comes again and I can't_  
_Help but wish I could see your face_

I was singing my new favorite song by Taylor Swift, her lyrics really spoke to me.

_And I knew from the first note played_  
_I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_

I thought of Mori's kind smile as I sang the next lines, _  
_  
_You smile that beautiful smile and_  
_All the girls in the front row scream your name_

I started to raelly get into it, dancing around the room as I tidyed up.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_I'm no one special, just another_  
_Wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall, superstar!_

_"_Dawn?" I froze, then turned around slowly. Mori was standing in the doorway, staring at me with wide eyes. Suddenly, someone tackled me. "DAWN, THAT WAS SOOO AMAZING! YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD SINGER!" yelled Honey. I laughed uncertainly. "O-oh, I didn't see you. I thought you two already left?"  
"Mitsukuni forgot his bag," said Mori as he was towards us. Honey jumped up and grabbed his phone. "I have to make a call!"

-----------------

(May's POV)

"Ugh..." The garbage bag was so heavy, and the dumpster was farther away than I anticipated. I opened the door to the Third Music Room. "Dawn, I took out the--" "May!" I looked up. The rest of the host club had returned and were crowded around Dawn. "Uhh... why are you guys back?"

Tamaki spinned around and pointed at me. "May! While you were gone, we have devised the most perfect plan! Kyouya, tell her!"  
Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Honey and Mori seemed to have stumbled upon a hidden talent... a talent that, if everything goes according to plan, will help you with your debt." I sweatdropped. "Get on with it!" I snapped.  
He frowned at my lack of respect, but he continued, "Your sister has a wonderful singing voice. She assures that you can sing quite well also, so... we've decided to put on a musical. Beauty and the Beast, to be exact. Half of the profits will be going towards paying back your debt."

I stared at him. "...WHAT!?"

He smiled. "We're just in the middle of casting parts. I'll be managing the production. Dawn will be playing Belle. The twins will be playing Lumiere and Cogsworth. That's as far as we've got."

I thought about who should play the different parts, but my thought pattern was interrupted by Tamaki yelling, "I THINK I SHOULD PLAY THE BEAST! My looks certainly aren't beastly, but as the Prince of the host club, I think I should have the male lead!" And the it hit me. "Gaston. Tamaki, you would be PERFECT for the part of Gaston."  
I smirked as everyone agreed and Tamaki's face fell. He started to protest. "Then, who will play the Beast?" I thought for a moment, and then the answer seemed obvious. "Mori will." Everyone looked at Mori for confirmation. He nodded slowly. "...I'll do it."

Kyouya was looking at me, so I raised an eyebrow questioningly. When an evil smile slowly spread across his face, my heart filled with dread. "May, I think you would suit the part of Mrs. Potts." Oh God. The old, fat teapot. Since everyone seemed to like that idea, I went along with it. After all, she did have a major solo song. I reluctently agreed, and they moved on to agree that Honey should play my "son" Chip. With all the host club members participating (Haruhi was such a bad actor/singer that everyone thuoght she should just be the narrator), we decided to hold auditions to fill the rest of the roles.

So it was decided. The Host Club was going to put on a performance of Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry there was such a long break between this and last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this though, R&R!!

Disclaimer: Ouran characters and the lyrics to Taylor Swift's song Superstar do not belong to me.


End file.
